Me Against The Devil
by CalKJ
Summary: Through faith and fire, Sora keeps the light at his side. But something he did in the past, whether it was wrong or right, has awakened a devil. Along with his fighting prowess, his sanity will be tested.


**Me Against The Devil**

"_Shattering your faith in light while peering upon the fires of darkness, I shall be your guide."_

I arrived at the spot I'd chosen. It was a field behind the dormitory, far enough from my friends. They didn't need to be involved in this.

"_One day, you will learn how wise it is to serve me, Sora, so that I may rule with you at my beck and call."_

I still hadn't told anyone what was expected of me thirty days ago. Otherwise, he'd torment them, too.

"_And still…you smile. It seems you have gone insane, sunken into the pits of hopelessness. Or perhaps…you are the perfect candidate after all."_

I gave the dark, night sky a battle-ready smirk, the wind blowing in my hair. If this fight ever went public, Kairi would kill me.

"_In thirty days, I will come to claim your soul."_

The sky flashed red once before turning completely crimson. Falling meteors could be seen in the distance, the presence of gargantuan swords impaled into the earth became visible, and the weather was suddenly quite arid. At that moment, I felt the devil rising. Whether it was coming from inside me or out, I was ready to fight.

I blinked my eyes, and suddenly…he was there.

Floating above the parched earth with his four arms crossed, wings spread, and fangs bared, he asked, "Are you ready?"

I summoned my Kingdom Key.

"Good."

He descended below ground, and I immediately jumped on high, narrowly avoiding the arms that dared to pull me into hell.

I saw him shoot upwards, soaring straight for me. Quickly, I dashed outta the way to avoid his ensuing claw strikes and tail lashings. He wasn't done with his combination; summoning pillars of fire that erupted from the patch of dirt I was about to land on, he forced me to dodge-roll to safety.

Quickly snapping back to my feet, I realized he still wasn't done attacking.

Shooting at a downward angle, he aimed a beeline-like kick that shattered the earth I previously stood on, even causing rock spires to erupt around him. Death was hot on my heels as he enlisted more claw strikes and whips of the tail, all of which I avoided by swaying or sidestepping.

Looking for an opening to attack, I watched as he swiped his arm upwards, tossing out a wave of fire that dared to consume me. The flame traveled along the ground at an indiscernible speed; I had no choice but to cast Reflect, shielding myself from the carnage.

That's when he spun like a buzz saw, tearing across the terrain straight for me, so I continued casting Reflect until he collided with my magic barrier. Before the counter-splash could even hit him, he jumped in the air like a dragoon, rapidly descending over my head.

My Keyblade's handle was running hot. I couldn't keep casting Reflega like this. Dashing out of the way, I saw my enemy's attack had unfortunately come with area-of-effect properties, which threw me to the wayside.

Sustaining damage from it, I was then slashed by a set of claws after he teleported in front of me. Appearing behind me, the demon kicked me upward into the crimson sky.

I successfully managed to block an elbow that dared to send me back down to earth, but a sharp knee had sent my whole body flying toward the edge of the field. Reacting fast, I popped back to my feet and dodged another wave of flames screaming in my direction. Yet again, he dashed toward me and commenced another combination of claw strikes, even utilizing his sharp wings to harm me.

I blocked every strike, save the last one, a horizontal slashing from his wings. He'd connected with my side, earning a pained grunt.

His combo still wasn't over; front-flipping to whip his tail at me, he crashed against my Kingdom Key, but soon opted to trip me with his enormous leg. Before I fell, I received a hard fist to the sternum, augmenting my collision with the ground.

He then picked me up by my spiky hair with one hand, using the other to knock the wind from my stomach. He chose to hurl my whole body back to the center of the field.

He _still _wasn't done with his combo.

Blocking several more claw strikes, wing slashes, and tail whippings, I concentrated on matching his breathing patterns, but soon realized he barely had any—if not, none at all.

He sent a powerful jab for my body, of which I blocked. Nevertheless, I was still sent sliding backward along the ground, never leaving my standing position. Breathing hard, I saw him preparing yet another round of attacks.

His whole body began spinning, dishing out rings of fire as he quickly approached me. At this point, I was too exhausted to react. Like, doesn't he take breaks? It didn't look like it would hurt, so…

…I didn't even feel it. Mostly. The spinning combination hit me multiple times, still sapping my bravado to zero. I shouldn't have done this alone. Against a devil like him, I was…worthless.

I skidded to the ground. Landing on my back, I stared weakly ahead as he jumped in the sky and prepared another beeline kick. I didn't want to get hit by that one, so I rolled to the side, still receiving the shockwave that came with it.

Entering another combo of claws, wings, and tail, he STILL wasn't finished attacking. Now, I get it.

This is hell.

Well, I won't lay down and submit. Launching myself into the air, I started an Ars Arcanum combo that shredded through his attacks, and then followed up with a Sonic Blade rush, finally scoring a few hits amongst his subhuman body.

The devil responded with a charging punch, of which I vaulted over and parried with a swinging of the Keyblade; it struck his monstrous facial features, knocking him back. I had to keep going. Landing back on my feet, I started a sliding dash that connected with his legs. Then, I transitioned into an upward slash that made contact with his contemptuous grimace, leaping up to deliver more slashes of the Kingdom Key to his body.

Before my final blow struck, the chaotic demon teleported higher into the air, yelling, "PERISH!"

I didn't have much time; he was already blasting a thick beam of fire in my direction. Raising my Kingdom Key to block it, I was pushed back by the sheer force. I couldn't give up now. With every last ounce of strength, I directed the beam away from me, letting it explode into the field. I then leapt into the sky, shrieking, "LIGHT!"

The brilliance erupted from my Keyblade, piercing through the demon's chest. He fell to the ground in a heap, and I made sure to deliver one more final blow. Descending right over his body, I plunged the Keyblade into his stomach, watching the geyser of darkness shoot forth.

Just then, he teleported from his vulnerable state on the ground, reappearing not thirty feet away. Floating with his arms crossed, he commended me, "For a pawn of the light, you didn't disappoint."

Panting with my Kingdom Key loosely held in my grip, I retorted, "Give it up, Chaos. I'll never surrender."

"You will come to know the meaning of my power soon enough. Hmph…I look forward to seeing you in another thirty days. Same time, same place."

Wait, what did he just say?

"No…we're finishing this here and now!"

"Until next time, Sora."

Chaos disappeared before I could slash at him. This couldn't be. Did I just find myself cursed? Condemned to fight this demon over and over again? This couldn't be my fate.

The sky returned to its normal color of nighttime hues. With the wind blowing in my hair, I gave the stars a resolute scowl, saying, "I'll be ready."


End file.
